


When the Last Flower Petal Dies~

by Smix



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXID (Band), Monsta X (Band), ONEUS (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adaptation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crazy Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Chae Hyungwon, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Cute Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Lee Jooheon, Cute Lee Keonhee, Cute Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Cute Son Dongju | Xion, Cute Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Cute Yoo Kihyun, Depressed Park Jimin, Evil Lee Keonhee, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Innocent Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Smut, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is a cat hybrid, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Park Jimin (BTS) is alone, Park Jimin is tiny, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Prettu Seo Hyerin, Pretty Ahn Heeyeon | Hani, Pretty Ahn Hyojin | LE, Pretty Heo Solji, Pretty Jennie Kim, Pretty Kim Jisoo, Pretty Lalisa Monban | Lisa, Pretty Park Junghwa, Pretty Roseanne Park, RWBY - Freeform, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Sweet Jeon Jungkook, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Jeon Jungkook, major feels, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smix/pseuds/Smix
Summary: I stare at Jimin with wide eyes. Tears glisten in his eyes as all his emotions an secrets were just spilled in front of me. I take him into my arms, unable to believe the torture he's been through. Yoongi's gone. Jimin's broken. Seokjin's shocked. And I'm expressionless. I have multiple emotions over the whole situation, but can't seem to show any of them. Jimin's body goes limp in my arms. He has fallen asleep.-"He fell asleep."I say to practically no one.-"Good. We need to get moving. We don't have much time left before Keonhee finds us and kills us all. Never mind takes over the world!"Seokjin yells, a hard expression plastered to his face.~or~A really bad adaptation of RWBY, but not following hardly ANY of its plot! :D





	1. <<<Character Starter Packs>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'm bad with names. I'm using all stage names, except for BTS. Hope you understand! :D I also made up some teams for this to make it more interesting! XD

***Team Ruby***

 

**Jungkook (Ruby Rose)**

Hair- 

  

Clothes-

**Family-** Older brother, Seokjin

 **Age-** 15

 

 

 

**Seokjin (Yang)**

Hair-

 

Clothes-

**Family-** Lil brother, Jungkook

 **Age-** 20

 

**Jimin (Weiss)**

Hair-

 

Clothes-

**Family-** None

 **Age-** 17

 

**Yoongi (Blake)**

hair-

 

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Mother

 **Age-** 19

 

***Team Juniper***

 

**Hoseok (Jaune)**

hair-

Clothes-

**Family-** Parents, Older Sister

 **Age-** 18

 

 

**Taehyung (Nora)**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Parents, older sister LE

 **Age** **-** 17

 

**Lisa (Pyrrha)**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Parents, Little brother and sister

 **Age-** 19

 

**LE (Ren)**

hair-

 

clothes-

 

 **Family-** Parents, little brother Taehyung

 **Age-** 21

 

***Team Star***

 

**Namjoon**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Mother, little sister

 **Age-** 18

 

**Rose**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 

**Shownu**

Hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Grandparents, Older brother

 **Age-** 20

 

**Junghwa**

hair-

 

Clothes-

**Family-** Half brother an sister, Mother

 **Age-** 22

 

***Team Glass***

 

**Hyerin**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Parents, Little sister

 **Age-** 16

 

**Jennie**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Parents, 3 little sisters

 **Age-** 19

 

**Jisoo**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 

**Solji**

hair-

 

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** None

 **Age-** 17

 

***Team Sun***

 

**IM**

hair-

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Father, Little sister Hani

 **Age-** 23

 

**Hani**

hair-

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Father, older brother IM

 **Age-** 21

 

**Hyungwon**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Parents, little brothers and sisters

 **Age-** 21

 

**Minhyuk**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Parents

 **Age-** 19

 

***Team Flower***

 

**Wonho**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** Father, Older and younger sisters

 **Age-** 20

 

**Kihyun**

hair-

Clothes-

**Family-** Older brother

 **Age-** 18

 

**Jooheon**

hair-

 

Clothes-

**Family-** Parents, step-brother

 **Age-** 19

 

**Xion**

hair-

Clothes-

 

 **Family-** None

 **Age-** 17

 

 **Villain** **~**

**Keonhee (Roman Torchwick)**

hair-

 

Clothes-

 

*Hope this isn't too much information! <3*


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! :D

I run down the street, following the dark shadow wreaking havoc across the city of Gwangju. It's nighttime. No one's out. Well, no one except me, of course. The only light source I've got is the street lights, barely lighting up my surroundings. I'm not supposed to be fighting; that's for the heroes to do. I wish to go to Daunmarry Academy. That's where his brother goes. Seokjin is being trained to become a hero, but not like the heroes you are used to. Daunmarry Academy trains you specifically to fight with ancient weapons, and to risk your life, no matter what. Die with honor, or live with shame. Jungkook wishes he could be in the academy with Seokjin. Maybe that's why he's chasing after a monster in which he already knows he won't be able to defeat.

 

-"Jungkook!"  
Someone yells, catching up to me. It was Seokjin and two other boys.

 

-"Jungkook, what are you doing? You know that this is our mission!"  
Seokjin complains, groaning at his little brother.

 

-"S-Sorry... I just want to go to the academy like you! I'm trying to prove myself!"  
I say pleadingly.

 

Seokjin groans.  
-"You're lucky I love you. You can join us. We'll help you, even though you are too young to be enrolled."

 

I jump up and down excitingly, happy that my older brother agreed to help me. He's always there for me, so I can't complain. Ever since Mom and Dad died, he's been my "mother figure". He should be my father figure, but he acts more as a mother than a father. I  like that, though. I was closer to my mother, anyway. And moms seem to have more emotion and worry more. They seem to love their kids more. Though, I feel like Seokjin sees me more as a helpless child than a little brother who will be stronger than he'll ever be. (Let's be honest, here. I have less emotions to break rather than Seokjin's countless, weird emotions.)

 

-"C'mon, guys. We have a mission to do!"  
One guy says. He has bright pink hair.

 

-"Oh, sorry, Twitch! Jungkook, Scarr, let's go!"  
Seokjin yells, already running down the street, where the monster, or whatever it was, was robbing a store.

 

Everyone follows Seokjin. I'm proud of him. He finally found his voice. Seokjin's always been a follower, always afraid to speak up, protest, or speak his mind. Now that he's the leader of his group, he can boss people around and can do practically anything. I'm glad, because he never acomplished anything how he was before. 

 

We reach the candy store, where the monster is. Seokjin and I sneak in, followed by Scarr and Twitch. Everyone but I gasp. The male looks at us, his eyes evil and smirk mischievous.

 

-"K-Keonhee?!"  
Twitch shrieks.

 

-"That's right, little warriors. Come to defeat me? I seriously doubt that'll happen..."

Keonhee's vision switches to me.

-"Who's this? Your baby brother?"

 

-"Yes, exactly."  
Seokjin replies, his expression hardened.

 

Keonhee chuckles.  
-"That's cute. How old are you, sweetie? Nine? Eleven?"

 

-"I'm fifteen."  
I say. Do I really look like I'm nine?

 

-"Wow, you're a lot older than I though you were. Interesting... Well, I hate to be a Downer, but I've gotta split."

 

-"You're not going  _ **anywhere**_."  
Scarr threatens.

 

Keonhee laughs at him.  
-"You  _ **really**_ think you could fight me and live? I'm more powerful than you think. Do I look like some child?"

 

Scarr pulls out his katana.  
-"We'll have to see if I live or not."

 

Twitch pulls out his pistol. Seokjin points his fist towards Keonhee. I have no clue why, though. Looks to me like he is weaponless. I grab my overly large scythe from my back. Keonhee chuckles.

 

-"Bring it on, then!"  
He yells, grabbing his cane, the bottom opening into a cane-pistol. It was pretty cool, if you ask me. Seokjin's arm gauntlets shoot bullets at him, which he obviously blocks. So  _ **that's**_ Seokjin's weapon... Stylish. The fight is moved outside. Scarr and Twitch fight non-stop, and it gets pretty bloody. Seokjin forces me to the alley, for it is too dangerous, so says he. I can do it, right? I can fight! I run out of the alley, Seokjin follows, yelling at me. We're welcomed to the sight of Keonhee gone, and the bodies of Scarr and Twitch. Seokjin's eyes widen as he slowly walks to his friends' one thriving bodies, now covered in blood.

 

-"Seokjin..."  
I say, trying to get to him.

 

He kneels by Scarr's body.  
-"He died in honor. That's all that matters. He didn't die in vain. Neither of them did."  
Seokjin turns to me, his face neutral, but he's obviously really upset. I don't know how to comfort him, so I go with my gut's instincts. I hug him. Seokjin's arms fly up, since I've never hugged anyone before. He finally accepts it, hugging me back. Our size difference is amusing. I hear the clanking sound of high heels reach us. I release Seokjin, looking at the woman.

 

-"Seokjin, are you okay?"  
She asks, her voice calm.

 

Seokjin bows.  
-"Yes, Mistress Blue. I'm okay. Twitch and Scarr are dead."

 

-"I'm aware of that. I'm sorry. I know how close you guys were. But they died in honor. Who's this? Did he help you?"  
Mistress Blue says.

 

-"This is my little brother, Jungkook. He tried to help, but I stopped him. I let Scarr and Twitch die. I'm so sorry."  
Seokjin explains, sadness threaded into his voice. It makes me sad.

 

-"Sometimes, some must be sacrificed for the good of others. It isn't your fault. When you saw it was Keonhee, you should've aborted the mission. Scarr was stubborn, we all knew that. This proved it for the worse."

 

Seokjin nods.

 

-"I'd like to see Jungkook into the academy, if he'll let me."  
Mistress Blue looks at me.

 

My eyes widen as I jump up and down.  
-'Yes, yes, please! I want to be a warrior! I wish to sacrifice my life for the innocent and weak!"

 

-"Then, welcome to Daunmarry Academy, Jungkook. I look forward to you're hero work."

 

I clap, unable to believe my luck. Seokjin, on the other hand, doesn't look to happy to be hearing this. I don't care. I'm going to be the best hero ever!

 

(CHAPTER END)


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes to Daunmarry Academy, meeting his future teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Daunmarry Academy is Hogwarts. No, I don't give a fuck XD I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix

-"Come on, Jungkook . This way."  
Seokjin calls.

 

I run to catch up with his large strides.

 

-"Welcome to Daunmarry Academy..."

 

My eyes widen. It's spectacular!

 

 

-"Whoa..."

 

-"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?"

 

I nod. I'm purely amazed. I hope it is as nice inside as it is on the outside. A huge group of students yell for my brother.

-"Hey, Jungkook, my friends want me; you are on your own. Sorry, byeeeee!!!!!"

 

Seokjin runs off with his friends.  
-"Seokjin!!!! Agh!"  
I yell. I look over, seeing a boy with pitch black hair, pale skin, and edgy clothes. He looks back at me, stopping in his tracks. I wave kind of awkwardly, smiling a little. He continues to walk. I frown. Am I  _ **ever**_ going to make friends? I get lost in thought, my feet moving by themselves. I hope I can make friends soon, like Seokjin. I might die if I don't. I feel my feet being lifted from the ground, and before I know it, I'm on the ground ontop of an adorable and beautiful boy, with pure white hair and bright blue eyes. He;s wearing a white uniform.

 

-"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
He yells at me.

 

I scurry off f him, trying to help him up.  
-"I'm so sorry about that! My name's Jungkook."  
I hold out my hand for him to shake.

 

The boy crosses his arms.  
-"Jimin."

 

I smile.  
-"You have a nice name."

 

Jimin glares at me.  
-"Don't compliment me, you dumb ass! You don't even know me!"

 

I frown. Why is he so mean?  
-"Sorry, Jimin. I just really like your name..."

 

-"Jimin, lay off."

I turn around, seeing the same boy from earlier, the dark one. Jimin rolls his eyes.  
-"He trampled me!"

 

-"You need to be nicer."  
The dark haired boy says cooly.

 

Jimin stomps away. That;s when I notice little snowflakes hover around him. It just adds to his beauty.

 

-"I'm sorry about Jimin. He can be a bully sometimes."

 

I turn back to the boy and smile.  
-"Oh, that's okay! He wasn't that mean, I promise!"

 

The boy smiles a little.  
-"I'm Yoongi."

 

-"I'm Jungkook."  
I bow to Yoongi. He bows back. He is clutching a dark, leather covered book in his arms.

 

-"What are you reading?"  
I ask.

 

Yoongi looks at his book.  
-"Oh,  _To Kill a Mocking Bird._ Good book."

 

-"Oh, I've never read it before."

 

-"Ah. My parents used to read this to me all the time. That is, until my father died."

 

-"Oh. I don't have parents!"  
I smile. As much as it hurts to bring up the subject, I like to put on a bright face to show that I am okay.

 

-"I'm sorry for your loss, Jungkook."

 

-"Me too."

 

Yoongi gives me a small smile.

 

-"OH MY GAWD YOU'RE MAKING FRIENDS!!!!"  
Seokjin screams, hugging my from behind tightly. I scream. He scared me!

 

-"Seokjin!!!"

 

Yoongi chuckles a little. Seokjin kisses the top of my head. Putting me down, he turns to Yoongi.  
-"Who's this?"

 

-"I'm Min Yoongi. Nice yo meet you."

 

-"Nice to meet you, too, Yoongz! I'm Kim Seokjin, Jungkook's brother!"  
Seokjin messes up my hair. I whine, glaring at Seokjin. I fix my hair. Why does he do this to me?!

 

-"That's cool. You two certainly look alike."

 

-"Well, thanks!"

 

-"You're welcome."

 

It's nice to see my brother and new friend get along. Maybe I'll make friends sooner than I thought I would.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml This fic is so cute UWU I hope y'all enjoy! :D

I look around the auditorium Seokjin and I are currently sat at, as well as every student at Daunmarry. I look at the woman at the pedal-stool, saying some things I don't really care about. I then hear her say something about teams. I turn my attention back to the teacher.

 

-"You all will be divided into teams of four. You will learn with them, as well as live in a dorm with them. I suggest getting close; there is no changing these teams."

 

I look to my brother.  
-"Were you in a team with Scarr and Twitch?"

 

Seokjin nods.

 

-"Who was the fourth member?"

 

Seokjin looks at me.  
-"His name was Kiyeon, but we called him Stone. He disappeared a week after we were paired up. No one has a clue as to where he went."

 

-"Oh..."  
I frown, going back to the teacher.

 

-"Teams will be put with mixed years. A Year 1- A Year 2, and the other two will vary. I will start the Ceremony of Teams, starting with Team Star. First up- Kim Namjoon."

 

I watch as a boy with grey blue hair walks up and stands at the pedal-stool.

 

-"Roseanne Park.  Shownu. Park Junghwa. I give you Team Star, with your leader Kim Namjoon."

 

Everyone claps, and the team walks off, immediately eloping with each other. The teacher continues.

 

-"Team Glass. Seo Hyerin. Jennie Kim. Kim Jisoo. Heo Solji. Team Glass, with your leader Seo Hyerin."

The team walks off. The teacher continues with two more teams.

-"Team  Sun... Team Flower... "

 

Seokjin watches intently, but I'm getting pretty bored.

 

-"Team Juniper."

 

The name intrigues me. I watch as the teacher names the teammates.

 

-"Jung Hoseok. Kim Taehyung. LE. Lalisa Manoban. Team Juniper with your leader Jung Hoseok."

 

Hoseok's eyes widen in fear, and I watch as Lisa giggles. I recognize her from somewhere, just don't know where. LE nudges Taehyung. Taehyung laughs. The teacher calls out the next team.

 

-"Team Ruby. Jeon Jungkook."

 

My eyes widen in surprise as I walk up to the teacher. She calls off more names, all of which I freak out from.

 

-"Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. Kim Seokjin."

 

We all stand in a line. I'm internally screaming. I'm in a team with Yoongi and Seokjin! And, also, Jimin. That's kind of a bummer...

 

-"Team Ruby, with your leader, Jeon Jungkook."

 

My eyes widen. I'm a leader?! She am freaking out. We walk off the stage and to our new dorm. Its huge! All of us walk into out bedroom.

 

    

 

-"Whoa..."  
I say to myself. Jimin crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

 

-"I CALL TOP BUNK!!!!"  
Seokjin yells running to a bed, climbing onto the top bunk. Yoongi smiles a little, sitting on the lower bunk with Seokjin. That means I bunk with... Jimin. Fuck.

 

-"Hey, uh, do you want top or bottom bunk?"  
I ask.

 

He looks at me in disgust.  
-"Bottom."

 

I smile.  
-"Okay!"

 

I walk to my bunk, climbing the stairs. Jimin sits on his bed and groans.  
-"It's too firm."

 

-"Get used t it, Princess."  
Yoongi says, laying down, clearly enjoying the beds.

 

-"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Emo. Am I being to prissy for you?"  
Jimin asks mockingly.

 

-"Shut it, Jimin."  
Yoongi says, closing his eyes.

 

-Ugh, I can't believe I have a team of losers!"  
Jimin says, walking to the door.

 

-"Where are you going? We're supposed to stay put!"  
Seokjin says.

 

-"Relax, Mr. Know-it-All!"  
Jimin tuns around.  
-"I'm just heading to the balcony! Jesus!"

Jimin rolls his eyes, exiting the room.

 

-"Sheesh, what's up with him? It's like he's been fed lemons his entire life!"  
Seokjin jokes.

 

-"You'll get used to it."  
Yoongi says.  
-"I've known him for a while. You get used to his meanness. You'll learn of awesome comebacks to piss him off."

 

Seokjin laughs. I sigh.  
-"I'm bored..."

 

-"Can't help you with that. Sorry, bro."  
Seokjin replies, rolling around in his bed. I roll my eyes, exiting the bedroom and into the common room. I hear the most beautiful voice in the entire world. Who's singing? I follow the voice to the balcony and see Jimin's snowflakes. My eyes widen as I get a better view of him. He sings out to the mountains.

 

_-"I want you to be your light, baby. You should be your light... Deoneun apeuji anhge, Nega useul su issge. I want you to be your night, baby. You could be your night... Ibami neoege soljighal su issge...."_

 

I smile. Jimin has the most wonderful voice in the world. I continue to step closer to him. He stops singing, turning around. His eyes widen, seeing me.

 

-"Jimin... That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard..."

 

Jimin blushes.  
-"R-Really? I-uh..."

 

I smirk at Jimin, at how vulnerable he looks, how the blush paints his face perfectly.

 

-"Wh-Why are you intruding?!"  
Jimin yells, turning the sweet moment sour.

 

-"I didn't mean to! I was in the common room and heard you, so I---"

 

-"Forget it. I don't want to hear it."  
Jimin says, walking past me back into the room. I smile a little. Jimin's so cute.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is falling in love with Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait until this all goes down! I love a sour Jimin turn sweet, just like Sour Patch Kids. He's just so cute uwu I hope you all enjoy! :D
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix

I wake up from the bright sun in my eyes. Yoongi's awake, reading his book. I smile a tiny bit at him; I really like him. I yawn, stepping down the stairs and into the common room. Seokjin's there, fangirling over the kitchen. i have to say, I do like it.

 

 

 

-"Oh, hey, Kookie!"  
Seokjin says, grabbing a box of cereal. My eyes widen. That's where I know Lisa from! She modeled for a cover of cereal. Seokjin looks at the box, and we both have laugh.

 

-"You want some?"

 

-"Sure."  
I say.

 

Yoongi walks in, looking tired.  
-"Sup, Yoongz! You want some breakfast? I'd actually cook something, but we don't have time today."

 

-"Thanks for the offer, Seokjin."  
Yoongi says, sitting down at a stool. 

 

Seokjin pours three bowls of cereal for us.  
-"Where's Jimin?"

He asks.

 

-"Still asleep. That's when he's most peaceful. Be thankful."  
Yoongi replies.

 

I frown.

 

-"Wake him up! We need to go soon. We have to be down at the courtyard by ten!"

 

-"I'll go wake him!"  
I volunteer. I get up quickly and go int out room. I see Jimin sleeping peacefully. I smiles, walking towards him. Sitting next to him, I take in his beautiful features. His pink lips shine of saliva, his mouth having been open. It's cute. He's laying on one of his hands, the other resting on his arm. I have the sudden urge to kiss him. I lean closer to his face, my lips just inches from his. I was about to move closer when---

 

-"What're you doing?"  
Seokjin asks.

 

I pull away, startled.  
-"Uh, n-nothing!"

 

-"Okay, then. Why haven't you waken him up yet?"

 

I look back to Jimin.  
-"I dunno... He just looks so peaceful..."

 

Seokjin looks at Jimin.  
_"He does, doesn't he..."

He sighs.  
-"Just wake him up---"

 

Jimin shoots up suddenly, breathing heavily.

 

-"J-Jimin?! Are you okay?!"  
I asks. What the fuck was that?!

 

Jimin nods, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing.  
-"I'm fine... I just had..."

 

He opens his eyes. He looks as if he's about to cry.  
-"I get it."

I say to make the situation less awkward. Jimin turns to me.

 

-"Were you watching me sleep?"  
He asks that kind of nonchalantly. Who is he and what did he do to Jimin?!

 

-"Uh, n-no. I came in here to wake you up---"

 

-"Okay, then. Thanks, I guess."

Jimin rubs his eyes. I hope Jimin's just tired and didn't change overnight. I find his sourness sexy... Is that bad?

 

-"I'll leave you to get ready."  
I say say, Seokjin and I leave.

 

_"Make him something real quick. Pour him a bowl."  
Seokjin says, grabbing another bowl from the cupboard. I grab it and fill it with cereal. I take it tot he room. 

 

-"Jimin, I brought you some---"  
I look at JImin, who screams. He's only in his underwear.

 

-"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"  
I say, putting the bowl down.

 

-"GET OUTTA HERE!!!"  
Jimin screams. Why do I find this... adorable? And sexy? I run out of the room, closing the door behind me. Seokjin laughs.

 

-"Walk in on him?"

 

I nod. Yoongi laughs softly. I smile at that.

 

-"I didn't mean to!"

 

-"Sure looks like you enjoyed seeing it..."  
Seokjin mumbles. I look down and blush, seeing that I have an erection.

 

-"I didn't want to see it!"  
I fight, but deep down inside, I'm glad he saw Jimin. Jimin had the most beautiful body I've ever seen. Jimin's skin was pale as snow, with toned abs and arms. I want to taste every inch of his perfect body and litter it with hickeys. I lick my lips, not realizing Seokjin had asked me something.

 

-"So I was right!"  
Seokjin screams.  
-"You like him!!!"

 

-"Shut it, Seokjin!!!"  
I yell, hoping Jimin didn't hear. Seokjin runs and hugs me, suffocating me.

 

-"That's so cute!!!"

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes.  
-"What do you see in him?"

 

-"Are you trying to diss him?"  
I ask.

 

-"No, of course no. But he's been nothing but a huge ass to you. Why are you in love with him?"  
Yoongi asks, marking his page in his book. I shrug.

 

-"He's of undeniable beauty. He's adorable, sexy... I dunno. I love the snowflakes that snow around him."

 

Yoongi smiles softly.  
-"It's sweet. Try not to get on his bad side, okay?"

 

-"He can't promise that!"  
Seokjin butts in.

 

-"SEOKJIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"  
I yell.

 

Seokjin laughs, silencing when he sees Jimin. He takes my breath away every time I see him. I guess I really do love him, huh?

 

(CHAPTER END)


End file.
